Multi-cannon
The Multi-cannon is a small calibre machine gun that rapidly fires kinetic projectiles. Multi-cannons consume less power than energy weapons, generate less heat, and have a longer range, but have a finite stockpile of ammunition that must be replenished. The continuous hail of projectiles that multi-cannons fire are relatively easy to keep on-target and can be fired at the same time as other, more energy-thirsty weapons such as lasers due to their low distributor draw, making them very common weapons among pilots. Their damage does not begin to drop off at range as quickly as that caused by laser weapons does. All multi-cannons have a maximum range of 4000m, with damage dropping off past 2000m. The downside to multi-cannons is that they require fire to be maintained on the target continuously to deal damage, and this damage is gradual compared to some other types of weapon. They struggle especially against larger ships because of their relatively low armour piercing values being pitted against high Armour Hardness. As kinetic weapons they also are less effective against shields. Multi-cannons also have a hidden attribute: a firing delay as they "spin up". When the trigger is pushed, the weapons will not fire for a short amount of time while they reach the rotational speed required. If the trigger is released during this time, they will spin down without having fired. This means they are better at sustained fire rather than shorter bursts. Spin up delay is minor but increases with the class of the weapon, with class 3 having a notably longer delay. This may make class 3 multi-cannons less effective against small, nimble ships that allow for minimal time on-target. The Class 4 multi-cannon is notably different in that it fires higher calibre shells at a slower rate, rather than an stream of projectiles (see note below). They also have substantially better armour piercing capability, and do not have spin-up delay. Specifications Projectile velocity for all multi-cannons is 1600 m/s. * Ammo Max does not account for the current belt, so a total of 2,190 rounds (belt and reserve) when at max ammo capacity. * Class 4 Multi-cannons have lower rate of fire (3.0/s for fixed, 3.4/s for gimballed), but fire two rounds of ammunition at the same time giving a projectile count of 6.0/s and 6.8/s for Fixed and Gimballed respectively. Engineer Modifications This weapon can be modified by Engineers to enhance its abilities. Modifications The following modifications can be applied to this module: * Efficient * High capacity * Lightweight * Long range * Overcharged * Rapid fire * Short range * Sturdy Experimental Effects The following experimental effects can be applied to this module: * Auto Loader * Corrosive Shell * Emissive Munitions * Incendiary Rounds * Smart Rounds * Thermal Shock Gallery Multicannon.png|Class 2 Multi-cannon Class 2 Multi-Cannon Concept Art.jpg|Multi-cannon concept art mcannon3_concept.jpg|Class 3 multi-cannon concept art mcannon4_concept.jpg|Class 4 multi-cannon concept art wpn_c1_multi.png|Class 1 Multi-cannon wpn_c2_multi.png|Class 2 Multi-cannon conda multicannons.png|Anaconda showing twin C3 multi-cannons File:9697fc566b9e82b51cf1a33b5a3aa21e41d08184.jpg |Sneak peek at a Class 4 multi-cannon from newsletter #120 20160908163522_1.jpg|Fer-de-Lance HCS Pournelle with Class 4 multciannon on gimbal mounting Large Multi-cannon.jpg|Large (Class 3) Multi-cannon Huge Multi-cannon.jpg|Huge (Class 4) Multi-cannon, rear view Multi-Cannon-Size-Comparison.png|Multi-Cannon size comparison (Class 4 vs Class 2) Class-4-multi-cannon-fires-space.png|Dual Class 4 Multi-cannon firing ru:Многоствольное орудие Category:Weapons